Let Me In
by Cilinity
Summary: Ally Dawson just moved from a prep school in Orlando to Marino High in Miami. She meets Austin Moon, the self proclaimed "Bad Boy Player of Miami". She hates him from the start. When they work on a project together her home apparently doesn't want him or anyone living in it. Will they fall in love and will he help her escape her home that's out to destroy anyone who goes into it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Cilinity! ^.^ Sooo I have one other Austin and Ally story called "When Love Takes Over" and that story is still in progress so check that out, but I thought hey I've been on Fanfiction for almost a year why not make a special story for it so that's when "Let Me In" was created. Thanks to my iPhone and some Dr. Pepper, I've created the first two chapters so let's get started with "Let Me In". (Btw, the entire story is in Ally's POV unless stated otherwise ^.^)**

I am Ally Dawson and I am the definition of 'unpopular'. I have one friend name Trish and she is my best friend. I go to Orlando Hills Preparatory School. Yes, I go to prep school. However, that is going to change because as seniors Trish and I are transferring to Marino High in Miami because we currently live in Orlando. Trish and I live together with my father. Yes, it is cool to live with your best friend in the whole world. Trish's mom moved to Spain to take care of her father, who is very sick, and she decided to move in with me. See, Trish is very outgoing, popular, and beautiful and then me, well I don't think I'm that pretty even though the football quarterback, Dallas Costello, called me beautiful at homecoming last year, but now he's dating Trinity Johnson, head cheerleader and head bitch, but I had no chance with him anyway. I am just happy junior year is finally ending...

It's the last day! Last day in this disgusting uniform and last day with these people! I woke up to the wonderful sound of my phone blasting Miley Cyrus' "We Can't Stop"** (1)**. I sat up and looked at the white duvet that was covering my legs. I ran a hand through my wavy shoulder length hair, snagging a few knotty waves. I slid and let my legs dangle over my bed and then let my feet hit the carpet underneath. I let out a heavy sigh as I maneuvered through the maze of cardboard boxes in my room. I got to the door and walked down the lengthy hallway. I banged on Trish's door. "Trish wake up! It's our last day c'mon!" I heard her moan in the emotion of defeat and then I heard her turn her shower turn on. I headed back into my bedroom and then into my bathroom. I showered, letting the warm water engulf me, the scent of pomegranate and strawberries embraced me with the invigorating steam. Once I finished I dried myself and walked into my closet across my bedroom. I went into the tiffany blue colored closet and sat on the large round white ottoman. I put my moisturizer on and put my underwear on. I slipped the white polo with our school logo over my wet ponytail. I slid the navy plaid skirt over my legs. The school skirt hit about mid-thigh so it was a little too short for my taste. I took my navy ¾-length sleeve cardigan with our school logo and buttoned over the polo. I slipped on my black ballet flats and left my closet. I walked into my bedroom and sat at my vanity table. I opened the drawer and examined my makeup. I put concealer under my eyes and then powdered my face. I put on a light pink blush and put on some mascara since we can only wear minimal makeup, even though most girls break the rule. I plugged in my curling wand and curled my hair. I slid the navy plaid headband onto my head and then sprayed my perfume on myself. I got up, smoothed out my skirt, grabbed my books and my white backpack and left with Trish for our last day of school.

When we got back, I parked my car and Trish and I got out of our car. I squinted into the bright July sun through my sunglasses. Yes, we barely get out on July 3rd, what sucks is in Miami school starts July 29th. I saw the giant moving truck my dad had said he would rent today. I grabbed my backpack and headed through the door. "Hey Dad!" I said, dropping my keys in the porcelain tray. "Hey there Mr. D" Trish chimed after me, dropping her half-empty backpack onto a barstool. "Hey girls, I need you to change and finish packing up your bedroom, the tool kit is upstairs to take the chandeliers down, if you need help just yell." He said quickly, grabbing a dresser with our neighbor Mr. Patterson. I slung my bag back over my shoulder and jogged up the stairs.

I grabbed another stack of boxes out of the hallway. I raced back into my room, sliding on the runner in the hallway. I turned my iHome on and placed my phone on it. I had packed most of room up. I pulled my duvet off my bed and folded it, putting it in a box when I was done. I packed up the rest of my bedding. Trish and I helped each other carry mattresses, box springs, and headboards down to the truck. She helped me carry my bed's foundation downstairs because it was big; it was a queen-sized bed after all. I carried all my boxes downstairs to the truck. Mr. Peterson and my dad carried my dresser, my giant round ottoman, and then my piano downstairs. Trish helped me get my chandeliers down from my bedroom, bathroom, and closet. I helped her finish packing. Once we had finished packing, I sat on the hardwood floor of what used to be my bedroom. I examined my pink and white diamond patterned walls. I examined the emptiness. This was the bedroom I grew up in, I cried in here, my mother and I spent time in here before she left us. This was no longer a house, it was my home and I have to leave it, it's for my own good that I leave Orlando.

At around 1 am we were completely done packing. My dad decided for the night we would stay in a hotel and then leave the next morning. When we got the hotel Trish and I shared a room. I was immediately engulfed in the serenity of sleep when I hit the bed.

I woke up to Trish shaking me awake. I groaned at her and hit her with a pillow. I got up and tied my hair into a ponytail. We met up with my dad at the breakfast bar in the hotel lobby. We then made our way to Orlando.

When we arrived, I immediately began painting my room again. I put the same pattern in my actually bedroom and then painted my closet and bathroom mint. My dad brought our beds upstairs. I place my mattress and box spring on the bed frame. I then started moving everything into my bedroom.

***Time changes abruptly, sorry, explanation in AN***

Summer is a bummer. I have two weeks of vacation left and don't know what to do. I decided to start going back to school shopping. I went with Trish to the mall of Miami to buy some new clothes. I wanted be a completely different person at Marino High, I wanted to fit in.

When Trish and I came home, I threw my bags onto the floor. I then threw myself onto my bed. I kicked my feet onto the air, my flip-flops hitting the wall. At that moment, I heard loud clash. I got up surprised. The wall my shoes had hit was fine but on my nightstand, the picture of my mom and me was cracked down the middle of my face. I took as nothing and just took the picture out and threw the frame away.

***Time changes abruptly, sorry, explanation in AN***

It's orientation day for Trish and I. I decided to wear a white and nude lace bandeau top. I picked out a beige lace mini skirt that went to my waist. I wore a white cardigan over it with natural colored TOMS **(2). **I straightened out my hair so you could see the lighter ombre effect I had in it. I put on a flower head band but left my bangs in my face. I then did my makeup. I walked out of my room to check on Trish. She was in the bathroom straightening out her crazy curls. "Hey there beautiful." I chimed, walking into her bedroom, and sitting on her bed. She popped her head out of the bathroom and opened her mouth wide. "Who are you calling beautiful Ms. Hottie?! When you said you wanted to be beautiful this year you weren't kidding." She said looking me up and down. "Aww thanks but you're the beautiful one look at you." I said examining her outfit. She was wearing zebra print leggings, a hot pink sleeveless blouse, and black TOMS. She straightened her wild curly hair to a pin and pulled it back with a hot pink headband. Her makeup was put on on point. I went downstairs with Trish. She sat down at the barstool with a nervous look. "What's up?" I asked her intrigued as to why she was nervous. "Well I don't do well with new schools, what if we have no classes together?" She replied to me. "You'll be fine! I should be the one worried, if you look up nobody or ugly in dictionary you see my face." I exclaimed dramatically, pointing at my face. She laughed and we left for our orientation.

When we got back from the orientation, I was tired. Trish and I had two classes together. We had AP Physiology and AP Calculus together. We had lunch together of course. I walked into my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked over at the unframed phot of me and my mom and gasped. Through my face was scratch marks crossing me out of the picture. I took the picture and hid it in my dresser drawer. I shook the scary thoughts out of my head and walked into my closet. I peeled my clothes off and changed into my pajamas. They consisted of really short shorts and a tank top. When I changed, I brushed out my hair and put it in a top knot. I then removed my makeup. When I was done I set my phone alarm for 6:30 am and snuggled into my duvet; hoping and dreaming that the first day at Marino tomorrow is gonna treat me better than this house currently is.

**Soooo what did you guys think of the first chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite! I'm gonna upload chapter two when I'm done with it completely. So I hope you guys liked it. I love you and bye bye ^.^**

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimer:**

**1: I don't own that song (I love it though)**

**2: I don't own Toms**

**3: I don't own Austin and Ally even though I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy there! So I finally I have some time to update Let Me In and decided why not? ^.^…Oh yeahh this is the first day of school woo-hoo! Lol. So here is chapter 2 of Let Me In :).**

**~Cilinity**

I woke up, my alarm blasting Paramore's "Still Into You" **(1)**. I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I washed my face then quickly hopped into the shower. I got out and walked into my closet. I decided to stay cute and casual for the first day of school. I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a loose fitting white t-shirt with 2 sparrows on the side, and my black and white keds. I rushed and sat at my vanity and started brushing my makeup on. I also straightened out my waves. I grabbed my bag and put my locker supplies and textbooks in it. I raced through the hall into Trish's room and sat on her bed. "Hey!" I said enthusiastically. She peeked her head out of the bathroom. "Hey girl!" She replied happily. "So you ready to be at Marino?" I said walking up to her door. She nodded her head. I giggled back at her. "Your outfit looks amazing Trish!" I said as she stepped out of her bathroom. She was wearing snow leopard printed tights, a loose fitting white blouse, and black ballet flats. She smiled. "You look freaking amah-zing!" she said, flipping her curls behind her shoulder. She picked up her pink jansport. "C'mon lets go." She said walking out of her bedroom. I walked back into my room and grabbed my black bag.

We parked in the large parking lot of the school and got out. I strutted forward not caring what anyone thought. As soon as I opened the door, a person bumped into my shoulder, dropping my bag to the floor. "Watch where you're going, shorty." The blonde boy yelled back at me. I turned around and scowled at him. "Why don't you use your eyes, idiot." I retorted back, picking up my bag and sashaying down the hall. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, suddenly afraid. "Hey, whoa, sorry I scared you." A tall red headed boy awkwardly replied to me. I smiled warmly up at him. "It's okay." I said, repositioning my bag. "Hey I just wanted to apologize for Austin's behavior; he's kinda rude sometimes, especially to pretty girls." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Alls, what's—" I heard Trish cut off. I turned back to her as she smiled shyly at the boy. He stared heartwarmingly back at her. I rolled my eyes slightly in Trish's direction. "I'll leave you newly found love birds alone." As soon as I walked away, they instantly went up to each other and started conversing. I turned and walked into my music class. I sat in the second row toward the front. When the tardy bell rang the blonde boy, who yelled at me earlier smirked at the teacher who was yelling at him for being late. He sat down next to me and smirked even more. "Ahhh look it's the shorty." He said, smirking deviously at me. I rolled my eyes and focused on the teacher. "I will pair you up on this project and you will be music partners all year long. Your project that I spoke about before is to write two songs pertaining to the emotional feeling towards your partner. It could be hatred, friendship, or even love, and you will have 2 weeks to complete it, and no Mr. Moon it may not pertain to how you want to 'hook up' with your partner." The music teacher stared directly at the blonde next to me. He smirked and stared at the girls gawking at him across the classroom. He winked at a red haired one who dramatically grabbed her heart. I rolled my eyes at him. He turned and scowled towards me. The teacher started assigning partners. "Allyson Dawson and Austin Moon, you will be paired." I stared wide eyed at the boy next to me. "Oh no." I said dreadfully. He laughed at me. "Hey, partner" he said tapping my shoulder. I looked up and grimaced. That is when the bell rang. I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. I felt someone hand touch my waist. I turned around to see Austin's hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes at him. "What?" I said, clearly agitated. " Hey, look I'm sorry for yelling at you and sorry for calling you shorty, I might not stop calling you shorty but hey at least now you know that it's harmless." He said shrugging. I sighed. "It's okay; I mean I still don't like you but whatever." I said. "I still don't like you either." He said. I think I angered him. "Look Austin just meet me by my locker after school to talk about how we're gonna do this project." I sighed and walked out of the music classroom and rushing to my AP Physiology class. I smiled and took a seat next to Trish, who was sitting next to the red headed boy from earlier. "Oh hey Alls!" She said smiling at me. "Hey" I said back to her. I looked at the boy. "Oh yeah I didn't give you my name earlier, I'm Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally or just Alls." I said to him, smiling. "I'm Dezmond but everyone calls me Dez." He said shaking my hand. I turned to my left to see a boy staring at me. He had long brown hair and he was really attractive. I smiled at him. "Hi I'm Kellin and may I say you're stunningly beautiful. I blushed. "Thanks, I'm Ally". I smiled at him and focused back on the teacher. A piece of paper hit my desk. 'can I have your phone number' is all it said on it. I turned towards Kellin and wrote my phone number down for him.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. I walked to the row of purple lockers where Austin was rummaging through the locker next to mine. He looked at me dumbfounded when I unlocked the locker next to his. "So we're music partners and locker buddies, hmmm." He said looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes at him. "Like what you see?" I asked sarcastically. "Very much." He said. I scoffed and lightly punched his shoulder. He grabbed my wrists, his hold tightening every second. He pulled my wrists up over my head and pushed me back onto the lockers. He stared into my eyes, the brown irises getting dark as I stared into his, breathing heavy. He saw the slight pain in my face and let me go. He awkwardly stood in front of me. "Just meet me over here after school tomorrow and I'll give you my address to work on the project." I said quickly, shutting my locker and walking out of the school, leaving Austin standing in front of his locker.

I walked to my car, where Trish was waiting for me. I turned around and saw Austin walk out of the school with his head down. She looked over my shoulder. "Whoa, hey, do you like him?" She questioned me. I made a disgusted look. "Umm no." I said raising my eyebrows assuring. She nodded, knowing that the look meant to not go on questioning. We drove home and I threw myself onto my bed. I look down at my wrists, seeing the imprint of his hands in purple and blue marks. I sighed as I walked into my closet. I put on a tight blue t-shirt and white volleyball shorts. I walked over to my piano that stood in the corner of my large bedroom. I sat down, sliding my hand slowly over the keys. I slowly started playing a melody and creating lyrics to go along with it.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt you were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,  
And at the end of all your lies.

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.**(2)**

"Ally, dinner's here!" Trish yelled. I ran down the stairs, grabbing a carton of the fried rice and a carton of orange chicken. "Hey so where's dad?" I asked, digging into the Chinese food. "He had to drive down to Orlando and close up that Sonic Boom to open up the new one in the Mall of Miami." She said, opening her food. "Oh okay." I said. She looked at my wrist as I brushed my bangs out my face. "Hey Ally what happened to your wrists?" She asked scooting closer to me and examining my wrist. "It's nothing really Trish it's nothing." I said, feeling my heart rated speed up. She looked at me, shrugged, and continued eating. When we were finished, I threw our trash away and headed up stairs. I walked into my room and screamed loudly. On my floor was something red, spelling out 'Go away' which disappeared into the air vent. Trish ran into the room and shrieked too. "Oh my god, is that blood?" She stuttered out. "I don't know" We heard a loud crash and ran down the stairs. The wooden dining room table was broken perfectly in half. The splinters flew towards Trish and me. We screamed one more time until everything went silent and back to normal. I walked upstairs and peeked into my bedroom, the red was completely gone. I stepped carefully into my room and curled up into my bed, barely getting any sleep.

I woke up the next morning, tired and upset. I walked into my closet debating on what to wear. I decided to wear gray denim shorts, a 'good girls love bad boys" sweatshirt and black and white vans. I walked to my vanity and gasped at myself. I looked like a zombie. I removed my makeup from the day before. I covered my dark circles and my now un-even complexion. I lightly put makeup on. I kept my hair straight, just putting a small black bow in it. I walked out of my room grabbed my bag and headed into Trish's room. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked her. "Not really, I was texting Dez all night because he was trying to cheer me up." She said pulling her curls up into a bun. "It's nice that you guys are friends." I said, smiling slightly, using my thumbs to pull my sweatshirt sleeves over my wrist to cover the bruises. She smiled up at and we made our way to school. Dez met her outside the school and they walked inside. I walked to my locker pulling my hood over my head. Austin was standing at the locker. "Hey" he said looking at me. I did not reply to him, I just opened my locker taking my hood off. I let my sleeve slide down as I reached over the door to my locker. He stared at my wrist and then gently grabbed it. "What are you doing?" I asked him harshly. He pressed his lips together, turning them white. "Did I do this to you?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I sighed and did not answer. "I asked you a question did I do this to you?" He repeated, getting angry. I felt tears sting my eyes but I still did not respond. He fit his fingers into the bruised space, his eyes shutting for a moment. I looked down at the floor, tears threatening to fall. He intertwined his fingers with mine for a second then slammed his locker closed and angrily walking away. I covered the bruises with my sleeves again. "Ally! Ally!" I heard Trish's voice yell behind me. "What?" I said looking up, my voice cracking. "Call your dad." She said sadly. I took my phone out of my pocket, walking out of the schools front doors. "Hey dad, what's up, where are you?" I asked, happy to hear his voice. "Umm Ally-Cat I have some bad news." He said, I could hear him suck in his tears. "What happened?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer. "Mom died this morning." He said crying. Sadness washed over me. "Oh my god." I said crying. "I'm going to be down in California for the next three days and then I'll fly you and Trish down Friday night and the funeral will be Saturday." He said. "Okay." I said my voice cracking. "See you then Ally." My dad replied, hanging up the phone. I backed up, dropping my bag next to me as I hit a wall. I slid down the wall and pulled my hood up. I sat there and cried, not caring that I was missing class. I heard the doors to school open and close. I opened my eyes to see red high-top sneakers standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Austin standing in front of me. "Hey" He said sliding down the wall and sitting next to me. I continued crying into my knees. I felt his arm wrap slowly around my waist. "You didn't seem like the type of person to skip class so I came to check on you." He said slowly, probably waiting for me to blow up on him or to get up and walk away. I genuinely smiled at him for the first time. He smiled back, flashing me his perfectly white teeth. "So what happened that you're outside in the gloom doom weather crying?" He asked. "Well my best friend told me to call my dad and when I did he told me my mom had passed away this morning." I said, trying not to start crying again. He got up, unwrapping his arm from around me. He stood up and held his hands out to me, offering to help me up. I accepted and got up. He led me to a navy colored car. "Get in." He said, unlocking the doors. "What about my car?" I said pointing over the gray Chevy Cobalt in the corner of the parking lot. His mouth curved to the side. "Have your friend Tish take it home." He said. "Her name is Trish, and well I could text and ask her to take it home." I said pulling my phone out and sending her a text to drive my car home and get my homework from my teachers. We drove out of the parking lot to wherever Austin was taking me.

We stopped in front of a house. "Where are we?" I asked picking my head up. "We're at casa de Moon or my house whatever I failed Spanish anyway." He said opening the door and getting out. He jogged around and opened my door for me. "Thanks." I said getting out. He unlocked the door and let me go inside first. "Austin sweetie what are you doing home at this time?" I heard a women yell from outside the kitchen. "Hey mom, ummm I didn't want to be at school so I came home." He said back, leading me into the kitchen. His mother turned around, and smiled at me but then frowned at Austin. "Austin, honey, we love you but can you please stop bringing home girls and using them?" She whisper yelled at him. "Mom it's not like that this time! This is Ally, she's my music partner." He said towards his mom. "Hi." I said my voice small. The woman smiled at me. "Hi Ally, I'm Mrs. Moon, but you can call me Mimi or Mom." She said smiling. I nodded my head and looked over at Austin. "We're going to work on our music project so if you'll excuse us." He grabbed my elbow and led me up a flight of stairs. He then led me into his bedroom. It was a normal teenage boy's bedroom, bed, desk, game systems, big TV. I sat down in his desk chair. I heard my phone beep and I pulled it out my pocket.

_**Hey Ally it's Kellin I missed talking to you in Physiology today, I hope you're okay :)**_

I smiled at the text, not noticing that Austin was reading it over my shoulder. I stood up. "Why would you look at my text messages?" I yelled at him. "Why are you flirting with Kellin?" He asked, clearly getting upset with me. "Why is that any of your business?" I yelled back at him. I back up into a wall. He stood straight in front of me. He trapped me with his hand by my head and the other pressing me to the wall by my hips. He got so close to my lips that I could feel the warmth of his breath on them. "Because you're mine now." He said, his brown eyes turning black. I sucked my breath in as his body pressed into mine and the space between us closed.

…**And I left you guys at a cliffhanger haha. So yes this story is a little darker than my usual stories but hey its amah-zing, right? So I hope you guys liked the second chapter of Let Me In! I will be writing chapter 3 tonight or tomorrow idk which yet. So I love you and bye bye ^.^ . **

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimers:**

**1: I do not own that song or the band/singer.**

**2: I do not own the song nor the singer.**

**3: I do not own any clothing brands that were mentioned.**

**4: I do not own Austin and Ally, only my story line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy there guys! So I'm sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger moment but I said I'd update tonight so I am here! So this chapter may get fluffy soo you've been warned!. But here is chapter 3 of Let Me In!**

**~Cilinity**

His lips crashed into mine. I didn't want to kiss him. I gathered up all the strength I could muster to push him away. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. His eyes went from black back to their normal auburn brown color. I felt the pang of pain from the developing bruise on my hip. I lifted my sweatshirt to see red and purple fingerprints. He looked cautiously at the marks he left on my hip. He came forward, brushing his fingers over the marks. I felt the tears sting as he filled in the fingerprints with his fingers. I felt weaker than before and just let my arms drop to the side. His hands were still gently placed onto my hips. They rose to my waist, squeezing my ivory skin before letting go. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'm sorry Ally I just—" I cut him off by raising my hand. "Tomorrow I'll see you at the locker, I'll give you my address and —" This time he cut me off. "Let me drive you home, it's the least I can do for hurting you like that." I nodded and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. We walked down the stairs his mother eyeing my slightly messed up hair. "Austin, what did I tell you? Stop taking advantage of girls like this!" She yelled, slamming a plate onto the counter. "We didn't do anything! God! She hates my guts okay, leave me alone!" He yelled back, his eyes getting darker. I stared, putting my hood over my head. A tall man in a suit with black hair walked out of a near room. "Austin Monica Moon, what have I told you, do not yell at your parents?" His apparent father yelled at him. His dad's dark gaze met mine and I looked away instantly. "Get whatever she is to you out of here and I'll deal with you later." I looked at him disgusted and scoffed. "You're calling me a something." I murmured under my breath. Austin looked at me, his look telling me to stop while I was ahead. His dad's eyes grew darker as he burned me from the inside out. Austin gently grabbed one of my wrists and lead me out of the house to his car.

"Why do you let your father treat you like that?" I asked astounded that Austin survived in there. "You'll see someday Ally, you'll see." He said quietly. I sat back, not uttering another word beside my street name. He pulled up to my home, looking around. "Do you live by yourself now that you know?" I sighed. "No my dad is usually here but he's in California till after the funeral, which I have to pack for." I said, the tears beginning to sting my eyes again. Austin picked up my hand and kissed the top of it. I smiled at him. "If you were like this and your eyes weren't always turning dark I would always want to be around you." I said, cautiously. He sucked in a deep breath. "A lot of the girls I've slept with tell me my eyes turn dark when I want to dominate, or they pull it from me because they like it rough." He said looking down and fiddling with my fingers that he was still holding. I stared at him, confused but also heartfelt. "Your father's eyes do the same thing." I spoke up. "Yeah don't compare me to my father, he's an asshole that I was hoping you'd never meet and I don't really want to talk about him." He replied, getting angry with me. "What does he do to you Austin?" I said touching his arm, concerned for him. "I said I didn't want talk about him!" He yelled at me, his eyes darkening slightly and his grip on my finger tightening until they cracked. "Aus-Austin you're hurting me" I spoke up, tears running down my cheek. As soon as I started crying, his grip loosened and his eyes returned. I quickly got out of the car, while Austin repeated my name behind me. I heard him get out of the car and follow me towards my door. "Ally I never meant to hurt you or get angry with you." He said, his hands venturing towards my waist. "Don't touch me Austin!" I yelled, afraid to get hurt again. He looked into my eyes, seeing the fear in them. "Oh my god, Ally please doesn't be afraid of me." He said, tears welling up into his eyes. He reached his hand towards my wrist and shrieked. "Austin leave, please don't hurt me anymore." I said walking into my house and locking the door. I heard his fist hit the door and then his shoes hit the pavement. I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and slid down it. I cried for about three hours before I heard the garage open. I opened the door. "Hey Trish" I said walking downstairs. "Hey Ally what happened to you?" She said, dropping the pizza on the counter and running up to me. "It's someone." I said, motioning for her to sit down. I explained to her what happened between me and Austin these past two days and we ate. "He can be so sweet but then 'bam' he becomes a possessive, violent and hurts me, not just mentally but also physically." She sighed. "I don't know maybe he has a point in doing everything he's done." She said. I shrugged and yawned. "Hey I'm heading to bed, goodnight Trish." I said walking up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom. I opened the door laid in bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to a banging sound. I looked slowly around my room stopping at my window. I saw Austin soaking wet in a black hoodie in the rain. I quickly got up and opened the window letting Austin into my bedroom. He peeled his black hoodie off him and went to put into the dryer. I walked back in quietly ignoring him. He was sat on the edge of my bed, bruises and cuts littered across his chest. I jogged into my bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. I slowly started cleaning his cuts, ignoring his flinching from the sting of the alcohol. When I was done, I finally spoke up. "He abuses you doesn't he, Austin?" I questioned, draping my arm across his shoulder. "Yes." He replied blankly. I stood up in front of him, sighed, and pulled my t-shirt over my head. "Whoa, umm Ally…" He said trailing off. He was staring at the marks he left on my hipbones. "They hurt, but not as bad as this must hurt you." I said, blinking back tears. He stood up in front of me and grabbed my small waist between his hands. He lifted me up and placed me onto my bed. He hovered over me, looking my shirtless body up and down. He stopped first at the bruises on my wrist. He kissed each hand gently. He moved himself down and kissed my hips gently. He got back up off me and handed me my shirt. "So umm, where can I stay for tonight?" He asked me awkwardly. I smiled up at him. I led him down the hall into the dark blue guest bedroom. "Goodnight Austin." I said leaving the doorway. I was about to walk away when I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. I moved my arms up to his neck. After a little, he let go, smiled, and walked into the room. I walked back into my bedroom thinking 'what the hell is this idiot doing to me and what is he doing to my feeling all of a sudden?'

**Sooo I hope you guys liked it! And fyi I actually am not rushing there relationship! Just saying, there will be many roadblocks to them getting together officially! There will be some cute, fluffy moment like a little earlier but not extreme rushing! But anyways follor, review, and favorite if you would like! But yeah I love you guys and bye bye ^.^**

**~Cilinity**

**D: I do not own Austin and Ally only my story line :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I decided to update a couple times today since I got some amazing reviews from some very awesome people and I'd like to give them a shout out! So here ya go:**

_**Reviews:**_ _KCtheKitty_**, **_A wonderfully sweet guest named Olivia ^.^_**, **_queenc1_**, **_LoveShipper_**, **_R5fan16 (love the username, cause ya know R5 is amazing ^.^)_**, **_AStrawberry11_**, **_TytianaRhodes_**, **_LovePeach16, and CabbieloverSAC22_

_**Follows:**__ A.S.N.9900, CabbieloverSAC22, December-Angel-Baby, Jaz78, KCtheKitty, LoveShipper, R5fan16, SasuSaku Fanatic, basejumplivin, 59, luvaussly, neverregretwhatyoudid, and queenc1. _

_**Favorites: **__A.S.N.9900, Andrea jurmakova, CabbieloverSAC22, R5fan16, SasuSaku Fanatic, TytianaRhodes, and queenc1._

**So I'll be doing this as a heading every time just kinda shouting out to all the people that took the time to support my writing ^.^. I also wanted to thank my more silent readers for their contribution :). So anyways let us get to chapter 4 of Let Me In!**

**~Cilinity**

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Come in" I spoke up groggily. Austin walked in, his hoodie back on. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay here tonight." I spoke back towards me. I sat up and twiddled my thumbs. "No problem." I said back. "Ally, I finished my part of the project last night." He said towards me. I looked up, "My piano is right there, can you play it for me then?" I asked him, somewhat worried to hear the song. He made his way to the piano, sitting down on the bench carefully. He stretched fingers and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and set it onto the built in music stand. He started singing and playing.

_I guess it's safe to say you're never coming back (Oh oh oh oh)  
And I understand why you wouldn't want to (Oh oh oh oh)  
I guess it's up to me to find a way to get to you_

And I can't see you  
I'm getting used to living in the midst of your perfection  
And I'm so lost  
How can you trust somewhere the sun is always shining?

I started looking straight into his eyes as he sang; I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks.__

And there's just one last thing that I have to say  
As we reflect on the mess of all of this I've made  
It was cowardice that made me push you away  
I was so afraid cause you were so much better than me

I guess it's safe to say you're never coming back (Oh oh oh oh)  
And I understand why you wouldn't want to (Oh oh oh oh)  
I guess it's up to me to find a way to get to you** (1)**

I curled myself up, and cried at what Austin had just sung to me. He got up, cleared his throat, and sat back down on the edge of my bed. He slid up my comforter next to me, lying next to my curled up body. He slid his arms around my waist and tried to comfort me. I ended up pushing him away from me and standing up off the bed. "Why are you all of a sudden interested in me, Austin, and tell me the truth." I demanded, still crying. He did not answer me. "Exactly, you could be singing to any girl in the whole damn school and still you follow and hurt me, why Austin, why?" I yelled towards him, clutching my stomach. "I don't now Ally, I really don't" Is all he mumbled out. "Especially why do you hurt me." I said quietly, the tears still streaming down my face. He got up and stood in front of me again. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand, he place carefully under my thigh. He gently backed us into my closed bathroom door. He looked straight into my eyes. "I never mean to hurt you I just want to show the people around you that you're mine." His eyes darkened slightly. He moved his hand from around my waist and moved it underneath my other thigh. "Being abusive isn't gonna show anybody anything!" I yelled straight into his face. He gripped my thighs harder now, his eyes darkening all the way. His grip tightened and his nails dug into my thighs. I squirmed against the door in pain. His eyes were still the dark color they were before. "Please Ally, don't be afraid of me!" He yelled, seeing the fear in my eyes. I pushed my arms onto his shoulder, trying to get free. "Austin! Let me down you're hurting me really badly!" I yelled into his face. He let me fall to the floor, before grabbing my bruised wrist and yanking me back up. I yelped in pain. He put his hands onto my ribcage and pressed me hard against the door. "Stop!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His eyes lightened back as he let me hit the floor. I sat on the floor, tears running down my face, panting for air. He looked down at me, trying to get a response as to what just happened. When I turned me face away from him, he walked out of my room and slammed the door. I heard him slam the front door closed. I slowly got up trying not to move my torso as much. I walked into my closet slowly. The stretching of my skin on my legs with every step was hurting me. I decided to wear looser clothing. I decided to wear a loose white cream drape tank top, a pair of light wash shorts that hit right above where the bruising started and a burgundy hoodie. I decided for shoes to wear my feather lo-pro Vans. I did my makeup and decided to just put my hair in a bun. I walked out of my room into Trish's bedroom and sat down. "So what was the yelling I heard from your bedroom?" Trish asked, curiously. "A fight between me and Austin that's all, just an innocent fight." I said nonchalantly. She just nodded, deciding not to go on. We grabbed our bags and drove to school.

I walked into the school. Some of the people were staring at how short my shorts were, or the scratch marks and bruises on the back of my thighs. I walked up to my locker, where Austin stood, putting his books inside. He just looked at me, trying to get a word out of me towards me. A paper flew out of my locker. I bent over picking it up. I felt his finger brush over the back of my thighs where he had gripped me. I looked at him. He walked towards me, asking me a question with the look in his eyes. I nodded, as he walked towards me, embracing me, placing his hands on the back of my thighs, and filling in the spaces again. I just stood still as he ran his hands up my sides and lifting my shirt, feeling a cold breeze run over my bare stomach. He filled in the bruised fingerprints on my ribcage. He pulled away fast, covering his mouth with his hand. I crossed my arms over my ribs. "I'm a monster to you aren't I?" He asked slowly. All I did in that moment was cry, until I felt myself being lifted off of my feet.

**Sooo I left you guys at another cliffhanger! Don't hate me you'll see why. There may be some fluffy stuff ahead! I can smell it in the air! So I'll update later today ^.^ But please follow, review, and favorite if you would like! I'm also going to start giving shout outs at the beginning of my chapter to all the new follow, reviews, and favorites! But anyways I love you guys and bye bye!**

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimers:**

**1:I don't own the song "The Thief" by Relient K**

**2: I don't own any of the brands mentioned**

**3: I don't own Austin and Ally, only my story line**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guise! Soooo how are yah? I hope you guys are doing good! But yeahh let's get to the shout outs!**

_**Reviews: **__R5fan16, NotALoveSong88 (I have missed you! ^.^), queenc1, Jaz78, and CabbieloverSAC22_

_**Follows:**__ NotALoveSong88_

_**Favorites: **__NotALoveSong88_

**But yeahh! This chapter may be the answer to all the questions as to why Austin acts the way he does! But yeahh I hope you guys like chapter 5 of Let Me In!**

**~Cilinity**

Austin had my hips in his hands, and he was holding me above so my head was hovering over his. "Please don't be afraid of me." Is all he said to me before placing me down. I stared straight into his face. He was hoping to get a response out of me, but he was not getting it. He sighed, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked toward the music class. I took a deep breath after he left and walked into the music room. I sat down in my spot, where he was sitting down next to me. He just looked blankly at me. My expression saddened as I turned to face Mrs. Rossi. I was taking notes on arpeggios and leaned forward. My ribs hit the desk and I grimaced in pain. Austin quickly looked over to me, concern spread over his face. "Mr. Moon, would you like to sing a song, since you decided to interrupt the class?" Her thick Italian accent spoke out. "No." He muttered under his breath. She raised her eyebrows and continued talking. When the bell rang, I walked to my locker. I unlocked it, and then heard Austin unlock his. I shut mine and began walking past him. As soon as I got part way past him, I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I silently turned around. "What do you want Austin, I have Physio." I spoke calmly. "I can't stay at my house tonight; my dad still doesn't want me back home." He spoke up sadly. I saw a flash of darkness run across his eyes before disappearing. My hand automatically reached over my ribs, hugging myself slightly, and then dropping my arms to my sides again. "Are you going to hurt me again?" I asked, sadness washing over me. "I swear Ally I won't." He said reaching towards my hands. I jerked them back on instinct. "Tell me the truth Austin." I spoke, lifting my head back up. "I can't control it." He spoke sadly. I frowned slightly, repositioned my bag on my shoulder, and walked to my Physiology class.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, I rushed to my locker. I was trying to get my late work together so I could turn it in before I leave for my mother's funeral. I turned to see Austin staring at me with his eyes dark. My face changed from sadness to worry. I gently placed my hand onto his shoulder. He lifted his arm onto mine, squeezing slightly. I looked calmly into his eyes. "I can calm you Austin, please Austin, calm down." I said slowly, still staring at his eyes that were lightening. I smiled and he smiled back at me. "I calmed you down." I said happily. He smiled at me. "Nobody has ever done that." He spoke, still smiling astounded. "Well we should get to my house" I spoke up. We walked out of the school, seeing Trish and Dez leaning against my car. "Hey guys," I said awkwardly, seeing their closeness. "Oh umm hey Alls, we're gonna work on our, umm, psychology project, yeah that's what we're doing." She said, being smiley. "Okay then" I spoke back. We drove to my home, all dispersing as we entered the door. Austin and I walked up to my room. I closed the door and we both burst out giggling. "So what do you think her and Dez are really doing?" I asked still laughing. "I don't think I want to know." He replied, chuckling. We slowly got up and peeped through Trish's keyhole. "Oh my dear gosh!" I said. "What!" Austin peeked through the hole. "They kissed what's wrong with that Ally?" He said back. I laughed at him and ran back into my room. He followed, closing the door behind him. He grabbed my waist from behind and spun me around. I giggled at this action. "You're still mine" He chuckled into my ear. I smiled slightly at his statement. He let me down and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. I turned and smiled at him. It seemed like my home decided now was the time to be scary. I heard a crack and the mirror on my vanity table cracked straight down the middle. It exploded into a million pieces. I screamed. Austin grabbed me waist holding me close. The fog rolled into my home again and the shrieking of whatever was in the home went on and on. All the mirrors and windows in the home exploded quickly. I shrieked and fell to the floor and Austin held tightly onto me. The house quieted once more. I looked into Austin's face, his eyes dark again. "Austin, I'm okay." I said, lifting my arm and gently cupping his cheek. His eyes lightened and he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes, and put my hands around his neck and sighed in relief. We sat in our embrace for about 20 minutes. I shook Austin slightly, signaling we should get up. He let me go and I stood up. All the mirrors and window were repaired once again and so were the mirrors. I jogged to Trish's room. "Hey are you guys alright?" I asked, resting my hands against the doorframe. "Yeah we're fine." She said back, obviously still afraid. I walked back to my bedroom where Austin was standing. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking me up and down for injuries. I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." I said walking closer towards him. "So Austin, can you finally admit to me that you kind of abused our friendship?" I said, hoping not to anger him. A glint of darkness appeared in his eyes. He just shook his head furiously. "Please." I begged, grabbing onto his upper arm. I hit the nerve again, his eyes turned dark quickly. He pinned me to the bed, hovering over me and clutching my waist tightly. He looked down at me and I turned my head to the side, ignoring the pain in my waist. I groaned in pain. "Austin, let me in!" I yelled at his face. "I don't let the people I love in because they always end up getting hurt!" he yelled back at me. I stared at him, astounded that he just said he loved me. "Austin, you keep hurting me, how could you love me!" I yelled at him again. He smirked deviously, his eyes darkening even more. "I do love you trust me, or our relationship would be completely different." He spoke, the darkness hinting in his voice. "Why do you do this to me?" I yelled crying and squirming in his hold. He looked down at me, a tear running down his darkened eyes. "Because in my life, love was told to never come without pain. When I was 10, my father started abusing me and I told myself I would never love anyone again. I know what you think: 'oh he makes love to bimbos in high school every day!' That is not the truth though! I hurt you because I do not know I am hurting you and I regret ever meeting you because then you would not have the pain I caused you all over your body! I care about you Ally, and I'm trying to be gentle but I just can't for some reason!" He yelled at me, full tears running down his cheeks from his darkened eyes. I kept crying from the pain that he was causing me in my waist. "Please let go of me Austin, please." I said, my voice small. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. He slid his arms underneath my waist, and caressed where he had just hurt me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and began sobbing. He held onto me for dear life, and I held onto him because I was the only thing he had left.

**Awwwww so how cute was that ending to this chapter! I will be updating again tomorrow I promise!So please follow, favorite, and review! Also, remember that I give shout outs to new follows, favorites, and reviews! Anyways I love you! And Bye Bye ^.^ :)**

**~Cilinity**

**D: I do not own Austin and Ally, only my story line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy there!So you guys are my Juliet's and you must check yes, Juliet to a new update!...okay sorry I'm currently listening to 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We The Kings xD ….I'm an idiot sometimes sorry lol. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my brothers a record producer and I came with him to Warped Tour and I got to help interview some amazing people! I also won't be updating between August 1-5 because…I'm going to Vidcon in Anaheim soo sorry guys! I promise I'll update a few times that week since I start school the next week. Sooo on to the shout-outs! I will also answer some questions that have been asked of me so let us get to that!**

_**Reviews: **__NotALoveSong88 (I'm glad you feel better now ^.^), AStrawberry11, queenc1, KCtheKitty, Yailyn, URxGORGEx, R5fan16,thatrandomgirl1997, and two guests who didn't provide a name but still gets a shout-out!_

_**Follows: **__AStrawberry11, SilverLiningsRauraCrossing, milkysmile, and Masked Shadow The Killer._

_**Favorites: **__AStrawberry11, SilverLiningsRauraCrossing, NerdyBunny, milkysmile, and luvauslly._

_**Question/Comment Answer Time! (Don't be offended if I don't answer you this time, I promise I'll squeeze you in next time!)**_

_**CabbieLoverSAC22: **__Yes, he is partially turning into his father, but Austin also has a conscience. His father does not. Austin usually regrets doing what he does to Ally, and usually tries to make her feel better. ^.^ and thanks for reading and supporting my writing :)._

_**NotALoveSong88: **__I am sooo happy you like the story! You are the sweetest person ever ^.^. I was actually pretty worried about you since you usually PM me if I haven't been on a few days, but I thought maybe you were busy or something ^.^, But I'm glad you're back now cause you literally save my stories every time because you're such a sweetheart! :) .This girl right here is my bestie on fanfiction so check out her stories because they are sooo amazing!_

_**AStrawberry11: **__Aww c: I am glad you like the story! Thanks for the support, and if you ever have question just leave it in the reviews and I'll answer it in the next chapter ^.^ , You are a very sweet seeming person btw :).Oh yeahh I also wanted to say I LOVE YOUR PROFILE PICTURE GAHH…sorry miniature freak-out over xD_

_**URxGORGEx: **__I know it was sad but I swear it will get happier ^.^ …and I saw that your profile you're from England! That must be so cool! I'm from Germany (I live in California though; my dad's in the military and he's from New Jersey so we got moved her ^.^) and I went to London once and It was the best experience ever! You are so lucky to live there! But thanks for your review and support on the story! If you ever have a question about the story just ask in the reviews and I'll answer!_

_**queenc1: **__You review on every chapter and I love that! You support almost every story in the Austin and Ally category and that's really cool of you! You're a really supportive reader and I just wanted to thank you for your never ending support on both of my stories and to me as a fanfiction writer in general! If you ever have a question about the story just ask in the reviews and I'll answer! Thank you for your reviews! :)._

_**KCtheKitty: **__I'm in love with your profile pic, thought I'd say that ^.^ . You support me and that's what I love about you! You review every time and your enthusiasm about what happens in the story! Thank you for your support! If you ever have a question about the story just ask in the reviews and I'll answer! Thank you for your reviews! :)._

**Soooo those are the shout-outs and question/comment time! Like I said before if I didn't get you this time I'll answer your reviews next chapter! But anyways let's get on to chapter 6 of Let Me In!**

**~Cilinity**

I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and he looked into my face. "I'm sorry" Is all he said, the tears still streaming down his face. I smiled slightly through my tears. "I don't know Austin." I said, slightly turning my face away. He smiled down at me and brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. I shyly smiled again. "I love seeing you smile." He said, smiling down at me. "I hate seeing you cry." He frowned saying that. I looked up at him, my eyes big. "Please get help." I spoke to him, trying not to upset. He sighed. "I can maybe start seeing a therapist or something." He said nodding his head in understanding. I smiled at him, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. I moved my head back down and turned it to the side, embarrassed. He stuttered a bit, and awkwardly let go of my waist. He slid my t-shirt up and looked at the bruises that were littered across my torso. He sort of straddled my hips and looked down. I pulled the rest of my shirt over my head and turned my head so he could not look at my face. He ran his hands up my sides, and stopped at my waist, filling in his fingerprinted bruises again. "Living in the midst of your perfection." He sang, kissing me across my waist. He moved himself down, and lifted my calves onto his shoulders. I felt his lips touch the back of my thighs, and gasped. I felt him kiss both backs of my thighs and let my legs hit the bed again. He ran his hands slowly to my hips, where bruises had begun healing. He lightly rubbed circles into my hips with his thumbs. I shuddered as his hands ran up my back, lightly tracing my spine. He moved himself back up and looked me in the eyes. "Ally?" He said. "What?" I answered back, still holding his eyes to me. "Can I, umm can I maybe kiss you?" He asked back shyly. "I—"

**Sooo I left you guys here! I know it was short but I'm actually on a plane right now! I'm n my way to…PARIS! Yess I'm really excited! It's me and a couple of my friends and my older brother who's 23. Sooo that why this was soo short because yeahh I'm on a plane! But I'll update when I get back in about 4 days sooo. The reason I did not mention that I was leaving up above is because I started writing this chapter yesterday and got writers lock and could not finish till today. But I got to go so I'll talk to you guys when I get back. Remember Review, Follow, and Favorite! BTW: I'm still not rushing into their relationship…you'll see.**

**~Cilinity**

**D: I don't own Austin and Ally, only my story line. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii guys! So I know what you're all thinking…"Where the heck has she been?" Well after my friends left Paris, my brother and my parents surprised me and took me to London! On my first day in London I met 2 very amazing people…I met Dan Howell (a.k.a Danisnotonfire on Youtube) and Phil Lester (a.k.a AmazingPhil on Youtube)! They are the most amazing people I have ever met in my life! I then ended up going to Vidcon and I actually met some amazing YouTubers there. I started school again 3 weeks ago so I've already been busy but I…so I'm updating! So let's get to the shout-outs!**

_**Reviews: **__KCtheKitty, queenc1, CabbieLoverSAC22, R5fan16, duckiemomo123, Three wonderful guests who didn't provide a name but still deserves a shout-out, gothgirl341,BellyVerra and raura101._

**I'm sorry I couldn't type in the follows and favorites, on my iPhone for some reason in my mail account, it marked them all as unread for new ones. Thank you though if you followed and favorited, I'll shout you guys out next time when I get a chance to read through my entire Fanfiction mail folder. But anyways I've been talking long enough let me get on to chapter 7 of Let Me In!**

**~Cilinity**

"I—I don't know Austin…" I stuttered out, not daring to look into his eyes. He gently took his hand and took my chin, moving my face to look into his eyes. "Please." He said pleadingly. I shook my head, still not wanting to give in to anything after all the hurt he'd caused me so far. His eyes darkened slightly as he got off of me and stomped out of the room. I sighed and got up following him out. He trudged out of the front door, slamming it behind him. I jogged out after him and slammed the door again, letting the cool air hit me. He trudged to his car. I ran to the driver's side and pulled on his sleeve. He just pulled strength-fully away from my grip. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Austin, Stop! I'm sorry!" I yelled, panting and pulling on his sleeve again. He turned swiftly, his fully black eyes staring into my brown ones. He reached for my wrist and dragged me into the house. He slammed the door and pushed me up against it. I whimpered as he tightly clutched my waist and pushed me harder into the door. "Austin stop it!" I screamed, agony apparent in my voice. I felt his hot tempered breath against my neck. His bottom teeth graze my neck. I put my hands against his chest, trying to push him off. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're hurting me Austin!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was panting as the tears started falling down my rosy cheeks. He looked at me, his eyes still pitch black. I noticed a small tear run down his cheek. "You're the only person I've ever cared about and you hate me." He said, his eyes taking on a slightly red tinge. He sighed as I just turned my head again, scared to look at him. His eyes returned to pitch black as he slammed my spine into the door. I screamed in pain as my entire body went slightly numb from the blow. "Austin." I tried yelling, but my entire body hurt too much. I felt my knees start to buckle underneath me as my legs gave out and went limp. The pain in my spine was intensely painful. I looked at Austin, his eyes back to their original color and filled with worry and regret. He carried me into my bedroom and laid me down gently. I curled up slightly, crying into my comforter. I felt him sit down at the edge of my bed. I felt the weight shift as he laid down behind me. He slowly pushed my shirt up. I flinched forward, still sobbing in the blanket. I felt him undo the back of my bra. He wrapped his hands gently around my waist. He grazed the pads of his thumbs over my spine. He ran his bottom lip up my spine. He pinned the bra back in place and pulled himself over to my sobbing form. He rested his head on my shoulder and gently pressed his lips into my jaw. He started singing gently into my ear.

_It's just medicine.  
It's just medicine._

You could still be,  
what you want to,  
What you said you were,  
when I met you.

You've got a warm heart,  
you've got a beautiful brain.  
But it's disintegrating,  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
from all the medicine.  
Medicine.**(1)**

I started drifting into a deep sleep with Austins arms wrapped gently around me. This is the calmest he's ever been. "I love you already Ally." I heard him whisper into my ear. I felt his breathing change knowing he had fallen asleep. I moved slightly closer to him, knowing he needed the comfort of a good night for once…

**So there you go! I know it's not a lot but I have school too so yeahh. But please Follow, Favorite, and of course review! I love you and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimers:**

**The song is "Medicine" by Daughter. I love it, it's so emotional. P.S. I don't own it lol.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, only my plot line.**


End file.
